Glow In The Dark Sunglasses
by I.Write.Love
Summary: In which John visits Dave for the summer, brings him a pair of glow in the dark sunglasses and the A/C "mysteriously" breaks. Dave/John. Smut. Review, please?


**This calls for explanation. You see, my friend Alison and I recently (okay, not so recently, but whatever) discovered that there were sunglasses that glowed in the dark being sold. That screams contradiction everywhere. So, one day (night? Spazz, help me here), we were talking about it, and I made the joke "Obviously because you wear them during sex, Ali!", and she froze, looked me in the eye, and said "Write it. Now." and completely, and whole-heartedly meant it. And this happened. Y'all can all just turn those guns on me and shoot me now, please.**

**This was a motherfuckin' BITCH to write, by the way. And this is the second draft. The first sucked. I'm not even going to talk about draft number one. Nope. This one, near the end, was fueled by my own willpower to finish this bullshit and get it out of the way, and Monster, pure sugar, caffeine, and that shit they put in energy drinks. Yeah. I was up until THREE IN THE MORNING finishing this. Bluh. I'm glad it's done.**

**So this is my first Homestuck story, and I guess I'll pop some champagne. -pop- And yes, this is Dave/John, and yes... That is homosexual. FUCKING SUE ME. I think John would go gay for Dave, since he is the sexiest piece of ass anyone could get. Hahaha XD Okay. Enough joking aside, WARNING TIME!**

**Warning: Hey, hey, hey, THIS IS SMEX. BoyxBoy smex! There's this thing called a "M" rating, and if you don't like sex in any variety, then you really shouldn't be browsing through the "M" section, if you catch my drift. Now, I'm not going to rant and rave about how "OH THIS IS FOR PEOPLE 18+ CUZ ITS GOT SEXUAL SITUATIONS AND BLAH BLAH BLAH" because, well, that would make me a hypocrite. I've got better things to be a hypocrite about, kthnx. **

**Disclaimer: I also don't own fuckin' Homestuck. Fuckin' Andrew Hussie, you are the luckiest man in the world, bro... So lucky...**

**Special Thanks: To a number of great writers on FFN, whose lemons offered some nice research for me (SINCE I'M A TERRIBLE WRITER, GAIS), and Spazz Kadet, who was practically breathing down my neck for me to finish it and sorta beta-d it. Bitch, it's done. Leave me alone to sleep now XD  
><strong>

**SHOOT ME NAO PLOX D:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Glow in the Dark Sunglasses<strong>

He was late.

I bounced nervously in the airport common area, my hands tightening and unclenching around the handle of my rolling suitcase, eyes scanning the crowd for a familiar blonde, those familiar shades, even a little flash of red would be better than trepidation sinking into my stomach. I worried my bottom lip between my teeth, mind racing and thoughts askew and scattered. _'Where is he…?'_ I thought, breath catching when I saw a blonde walk by, only to find it was a preppy cheerleader decked out in pink, and I turned with a scowl. The neurotic feeling rose in my throat, leaving my voice stuck in my mouth, a horrible taste following. _'He should have been here by now…'_ I told him my flight details, and he made sure that I would have a place to stay and a way to get there, but I was down one best friend and I sighed a little. Sometimes he could be such an ass.

Before my mind could take a turn to expecting the worse, possibly all involving death in some morbid fashion, there was a familiar voice, one I could recognize even if it lacked the crappy microphone static, my thoughts scrambling and stomach flipping, breath right at the shell of my ear. "Yo."

I turned on my heel, almost hitting my nose on the chin of the person behind me, before my worried frown turned into a full-blown smile, teeth showing and everything. "Dave!" I cheered, throwing my arms around him, probably making a scene and ruining his cool façade, but I didn't really care right now. This was actually happening. The situation rushed back in around me and I backed up, leaving him within arm's reach, eying him up and down. "Oh man. I didn't think you'd be that tall!"

He smirked, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his black jeans, blonde hair messy (_'ironically messy' _I heard him correct in my head), the shades I got him for his birthday nearly five years ago placed over his eyes, blocking my view of them, and causing my stomach to flip with anticipation. He was wearing a shirt I recognized- long-red-sleeve white shirt with a broken record on the front. My mindless (and almost shameless) staring was interrupted by his voice. "You expected me to be shorter than you?"

An embarrassed smile crossed by face and I reached up, rubbing the back of my head awkwardly. "No, not shorter, just not as tall as you are." It suddenly dawned on me that for nearly five years, it had always been over Pesterchum and our crappy web cams, the videos and pictures always overly pixilated, our voices always more static than voice, and now I was standing face-to-face with my best friend, my best bro, the one person in the world I trust with anything and everything.

The details leading up to our meeting the first time is something a little fuzzy to remember, but Dave's always been my friend for as long as I can remember. He was a bit of an unorthodox guy, instead of striving to have as many friends, or girlfriends, he actually prides himself in using all his time to become as ironically cool as his brother. Double emphasis the "ironic" part, by the way. He's cool, he's calm, he's collected and he's, well, Dave Strider. The name alone should be enough.

A mumbled curse under his breath brought me back from my reverie, and I blinked as he took his iPhone out from his back pocket, scrolling through his inbox. "Bro's waiting outside," he announced, and with a small frown, he added, "And he's being a real prick about it." He smirked in my direction, the small gesture causing my insides to knot up. "Come on, Egbert, let's get you back to my apartment."

It took everything- and I mean everything- in my being not to outwardly blush and show my embarrassment and reaction to the statement, but I managed it, taking the handle of my suitcase and following after Dave quickly. Luckily, where I was waiting was only a good twenty steps from the front door, and we got there in no time, him holding the door open for me as I stepped into the Texas heat. The humidity mixed with the dry air, something I never thought was possible. I almost stopped, shoulders falling. Dave noticed this and turned, snorting in my direction as I wiped the sweat off of my forehead with the back of my hand. "I'm not used to the heat, Dave, and that doesn't mean you can laugh at me."

Dave shrugged nonchantly, brushing off the situation like it was an average occurrence, turning back around and walking toward a red car. "Doesn't mean it's not adorable, either."

So, I shamelessly turned red there, almost tripping over my own two shoes and listening to Dave's comment over "watch where you're going, Egderp!". My vision was fuzzy with my glasses askew, and I readjusted them, eyes at the back of Dave's head. Even four years of talking to him, joking with him and ultimately developing a crush on him didn't keep the comments restrained, and sure as hell didn't help with my stuttering and blushing when he went and said things like that. I knew Dave wasn't going to stop saying things like that just because I was staying with him a few weeks, and I feared that it would only get worse as the time passed on. _'But,'_ I thought with a smile Dave would call "derpy" and my cheeks raising in color a little bit, _'just being able to be with him in person, hold his hand and smile at him face-to-face was enough to balance the rest of the bullshit out.'_

I must have been spacing out and staring at him, because Dave turned, catching my eyes and smirking almost innocently. "See something you like, Egbert?"

My mouth fell open and I turned the second shade of crimson, knowing I'd turn that awful seventh sooner or later. I shook my head, trying to call myself down. "N-No! Well, yes, but… uh…" I trailed off, no use in stuttering my way through this like an idiot, and shut my mouth, feeling my cheeks burn. Dave was just smirking like this was amusing (which if it was, I wouldn't be surprised), and then shook his head, letting out a small chuckle. _'Dammit.'_

He let out a chuckle, stopping next to the car and taking my bag from me, shaking his head. "Chill out, bro. I didn't think you'd be this skittish." He opened the door for me, letting me go first then climbing in after me. Bro, the notoriously cool and extremely secretive elder Strider, looked back, eying me carefully, making assumptions.

"So this is John?" he said, his voice deeper than Dave's, but retaining that smoothness, the calm pitch that made my nerves relax inside my body.

Dave's snort came after that in answer, then his sarcastic reply. "No, it's the president, numbnuts."

Bro didn't answer right away, still analyzing me behind his anime shades, making my heart leap into my throat before he smirked and looked to Dave. "So, little brother, this is the kid you want to fuck senseless?"

My voice caught as a pathetic squeak in the back of my throat, my entire face going bright red, and heart starting to race. Dave made a sound of disbelief next to me before growling and trying to hide his own red cheeks. "N-No! What the hell, Bro?"

Bro seemed to smirk, accomplished and turned back to the steering wheel and road ahead, staring the car back up from its idle state and pulling away from the airport. I swallowed down the embarrassment and turned my head to look out the window, feeling Dave's hand on mine in the middle seat and my phone buzz from my pocket. I turned to him with a look on my face, only to find him looking out the other window, and I smiled a little, sliding my phone out from my pocket. Just as I suspected, there was an unread text, and the sender was one Dave Strider. I opened it, reading it without effort, already used to his typing quirk and vocabulary.

'_sorry about that egbert bro can be such an ass'_

I smiled, closing the text screen and looking out the window at the vast, cloudless blue skies, thinking of the dry heat on the outside of the air conditioned car. So I could learn to deal with the arid temperature, the lack of clouds in the sky, and the abundance of humidity that made my hair become even messier than before, and maybe Texas wasn't going to be so bad.

* * *

><p>"Oh, and the AC's out at the apartment."

Dave's foot landed on the concrete with a stunned stomp, hand holding on tightly to the handle of my suitcase, and he turned to Bro in the car, lips a thin line, but I could tell he wasn't happy with the news. Even in the lackluster amount of light supplied, I knew he was frustrated. "It's what?" He asked, voice deadpanned and monotone, almost in disbelief. Bro just started up the car and sent a little wave to Dave, then drove off. The blonde opened his mouth to yell something after him, but then closed it, choosing to mumble profanity and rude remarks under his breath. "That's like him- letting the A/C break, then leaving for a week while it's down."

I played absently with a string hanging from my t-shirt's hem, not sure how to reply to his frustration, only following behind once I heard the door to his apartment complex open with a squeak. The building was air conditioned in the lobby, giving us a quick relief as Dave pressed the bottom, leaning against the wall while waiting for the elevator to come down. "I'm sorry, John." He apologized, the ding of the car hitting each floor repetitive. Under the light, I could see the basic shape of his eyes behind his shades, and they showed how disappointed he was in this. "Our A/C goes out a lot because of the heat, and I really should have known it'd decide to break today."

"Oh, no, it's okay, really!" I said, shaking my head, honestly. How bad could it be, really? Dave's gaze turned to me, and I nearly shrunk under it, but held my ground. "It won't bother me that much, I promise!"

The elevator binged the floor above us, and Dave's eyes flickered at little behind his shades, standing up straighter, looking down at me. My stomach flipped. "It won't?" He asked, smirking at me as the elevator arrived, and he grabbed my hand, pulling me into the elevator, pressing the button and pinning me to the wall all in one swift movement. My brain ran on hyper-speed trying to catch up. "Because it's going to be hot…" He leaned down, mouth at my ear, and whispered, sending me over the edge of that line of euphoria and control. "And it'll only get hotter."

I left my arms at my side, shivering visibly from the effect his voice had, my heart racing as I tried to calm myself, keeping my self-control as close as possible. It wouldn't do me much good if I just jumped him right now. Rationality slowly returned to me, bit by bit, as did the ability to create coherent sentences. "I can take it…" My eyes met with his, even if his were hidden. Anticipation coursed through my body, setting me on edge again.

Without any further warning, Dave pressed his lips on mine, one hand on the back of my head, fingers entwining in my messy black hair. I tensed up a little, a lone, stray thought thinking _'this is my first kiss!'_ before I shunned it from my brain and put my arms around his neck, pressing him closer to me, feeling the heat radiate from his body. My cheeks were heating up, a mixture of Dave's tongue prodding at my lips and the small space, heat circulating quickly. I decided I was done playing it cute, and opened my mouth for him to explore, not bothering to fight him for dominance, knowing I'd loose miserable, by mewling and moaning as he ghosted his tongue on the roof of my mouth. I whimpered, barely audible over the pounding in my ears, as Dave's free hand slipped up my shirt, fingers trailing lightly on my side. I broke the kiss, much to my displeasure, softly moaning. "Mm… Dave…"

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened, leaving the air around me colder as Dave pulled away (somewhat hesitantly, I noted), and grabbing my suitcase. I stared at him for a moment, before remembering that we had to get to the apartment and get me settled in. I blushed, visibly, following him out of the elevator soundlessly, the feel of his lips still tingling in my mind, the spark that erupted when we touched too powerful to ignore. Needless to say, I was a little peeved at the sudden interruption, and kept my thoughts unvoiced in my head, frowning at the carpet until a click drew me back to reality. Dave was standing in front of a door, leaning on the wall next to it with a little smirk, hand resting on the handle. "Here we are." He announced, turning the knob and opening the door, revealing a small apartment entryway cluttered with outrageously colored, phallic-nosed puppets that I could safely assume belonged to Bro, as well as copies of Game Bro scattered around on the floor. It wasn't like it was dirty, but I wouldn't call it clean either- somewhere in the betwixt, as odd as that sounded. My house was usually so spotless, and just being in Dave's entryway made me feel at home, comforting and so right.

The only thing that bothered me was the stagnant heat, the temperature faring no better than what it was outside, causing sweat to collect on my forehead again. I wiped it away as Dave kicked at one of his stray red high stops sitting on the floor, making it crash into a pile of puppets and hit the wall. "It's a mess, but that's because Bro and I never try cleaning. I bet your house is usually neat."

I chuckled, just imagining Dad's obsession with clo- _harlequins._ "Beside all the harlequins laying around everywhere, I guess. My room is a whole different story." Dave almost laughed, and then turned to me, his lips turning up mischievously. My stomach dropped and my skin prickled with goose bumps, and I shuddered. "I…" Even a look gets me like this? Seriously? "Uh… Oh! I got you something!"

His smile turned to genuine confusion as he (presumably) stared at me. I bent down, unzipping the front pocket of my suitcase and digging around blindly. Medicine, glasses case, phone charger… "You got me something?"

My hand wrapped around the familiar piece of plastic, and I let out a little cheer under my breath, pulling it out from the suitcase and standing up, turned with them behind my back. "Since I forgot to get you a present for your birthday this year, I decided to make up for it," I presented them, a pair of lightly colored sunglasses, rims thicker than the ones Dave wore at the moment, but the same style, aviator and just the kind he liked. "They glow in the dark… I hope they're ironic enough."

He analyzed them for a moment, and I could feel him raise his eyes to look at me for a moment. "Glow in the dark… sunglasses? That has to be one of the stupidest things I've ever heard of." Despite his half-hearted complaining, he removed his own shades with a sigh, eyes closed tight and then replaced them with the ones I just got him, and then shrugged. "But what the hell?"

I beamed, eyes shining behind my own glasses, but found a squeak erupting from my throat as Dave's hand entwined in mine, pulling me toward him, right into his chest. In a flash, his arms were around my waist, while my hands were awkwardly pressed against his upper torso, a whimper caught in my throat as his lips pressed again my ear, breathe hot and ghosting over my skin. "Hmm…" He hummed, the sound vibrating against my neck. "I can't wait to try them out later tonight…"

My eyes widened, quite visibly in the almost set-sunlight, cheeks burning just as he pulled back, a smile nearing the seductive crossed his face. "Just kidding."

Somewhere in my heart, I knew he wasn't.

* * *

><p>Blocky, red, digital letters read a few minutes after midnight on his alarm clock near his bed, but I could only focus on it for a few moments before there was a bump on the TV from the movie playing. I turned my eyes back to the computer monitor, watching the blue-hue image of an empty bedroom, the static that came with hand-held camcorders, then almost screamed when the body of the boyfriend came flying out of the hallway, landing with a loud crash against the camera. I squeezed Dave's tank top, resting comfortably on him, tensing up, just as the woman stood in the doorway, making her zombie-like walk to the camera. Finally bending down and looking at it with an emotionless look on her face, she cracked a sinister smile and turned it off, the screen going black. I swallowed down the fear rising from my stomach, shaking the entire mattress just as the credits started to roll and Dave got up, grabbing the next movie- Stay Alive- off of his desk. "I didn't think it was going to be that scary…" I said, barely recognizing my own voice, and cleared it, trying to show that I <em>wasn't <em>getting scared. "Please tell me Stay Alive isn't that scary…"

Dave mumbled something I didn't catch, putting the new movie's disk in the computer and plopping back down on the bed next to me, not a single complaint as I crawled over and rested comfortably in between his legs, ignoring the heat circulating in the room. "Depends. Can you take a long break from video games?" That truly did make me squeak, painfully, and he ruffled my hair, chuckling. "I'm joking."

A weird silence fell over us as the movie started, the room's temperature not showing any signs of dropping, and making our position- him leaning against the wall, arms around me, and I sitting between his out-stretched legs, my back pressed up to his chest- seem almost crazy if someone were to walk in. The heat was starting to get almost unbearable, and Washington's seventies were starting to sound really nice. I refocused on the movie just as the first victim was pushed off his house's second story balcony, and into a conveniently placed chain, hanging him, and I jumped. Dave sighed behind me, tightening his grip around me, and I relaxed into his touch, only managing to find peace for a whole minute before I was jumping again, breathing hitched in my throat and hands tightening into the bed sheets.

That's when Dave decided to distract me, hand snaking up my shirt, up far enough to reveal my pale midsection to the humid air, running his fingertips over my skin. I let my breath hitch at the feeling, but felt the need to try to ignore it, focusing on the movie instead, even if that touch left my nerves tingling and numbing, almost. I knew he was smirking- I just knew, because finally being able to _touch_ and _hold_ the person you love would make most smile, but Striders never smile; they smirk. It's not like I was complaining, however. All my mind was focused on was his hand, how _good_ it felt to have his fingers on my skin, slick, sticky and warm from the sweat.

That's right- the A/C was out.

He pushed past any insecurities I might have had and ran his hand over my chest, stopping to lean in closer to me, nipping at my ear with his teeth, electing a sound from me that I couldn't differentiate from a pathetic whimper or a husky moan. "Nnhn…" His lips were turned up at the noise, obviously amused as I put a hand to arm, pressing him to my bare stomach, all hopes of watching the movie gone. Why did he even put it in?

"I didn't know you were capable of sounds like that, Egbert…" he teased, running a thumb over a pert nipple, causing me to shudder, mewling in approval. His lips were on my neck, turned into another smirk. "Not that I'm complaining…"

Too much talk for my tastes, but damn did he like torturing me. "F-Fuck you…" Dave's hand ran back down my chest, to my stomach, stopping at the edge of my boxers. "Nn…" I parted my legs, subconsciously, boxer brief shorts I borrowed already growing uncomfortably tight and constricting, even if they were a few sizes too big. He bit my neck gently, not hard enough to leave a mark, moving down to my shoulder and pressing his teeth in hard enough to almost draw blood, no doubt bruising me. "Dave…" I whispered breathlessly, lowering my hand to go to my boxers, caught off guard when his hand grabbed my wrist, holding it up shoulder-length, my shirt falling back over my stomach. "Dave… really?"

He chuckled, never a good sign. His free hand, the one resting next to him during all his little touches and ministrations, came to my boxers, running a hand slowly, and teasingly, over my crotch. I did moan there, outwardly, and I could hear it bounce off a wall and come right back to me, almost unrecognizable in my ears. It didn't seem to faze Dave, though, as he stopped his movement, making me whimper. Goddammit, Dave! "It's almost hard to believe you're turned on, just from that…" He emphasized his point by nibbling on my ear again, letting his breath roll down my neck, leaving me shaking in place. "Makes my job easier, though…"

"I've never done something like… nn…" His fingers snuck under the elastic of my boxers, lifting and letting them pop back onto my waist. "Like this with someone else…"

He stopped, hand laying flat on my stomach, and I could sense he must have been confused. "Really?"

My face grew hot, cheeks burning as I shifted my eyes to look at the wall, next to us, where I could see our awkwardly positioned shadow. "I'm a virgin, Dave…" I said, quietly, almost so he wouldn't hear and start making jokes. "Do I look like I've had sex?"

"That's not what I meant, Egbert." He said, slipping a hand under the elastic, finally, and caressing my inner thigh with fluid, gentle touches. "I am honored to be your first, however…" Then, without warning or hesitation, acting like this sort of thing happened everyday of his life, he brushed his hand over my hardened member, pleasure hitting me like wall, leaving my voice in nothing more than a moan. The sound was mixed with the audio of Stay Alive, obviously long forgotten by the cool kid behind me. My face was burning, mind a blank except for Dave, his hand, and my need for his touch right now. Thoughts became blurred, fuzzy and incoherent, and certainly didn't get any better as Dave took a little more initiative in this ordeal and wrapped his hand completely around my member, experimentally pumping gently, but leaving me almost breathlessly.

"Ah… Daaave…" The pathetic moan escaped my mouth before I knew it, and I gasped for a little self-control, and not to look like some inexperienced saint. My hand tightened into the sheets, my other hand, the one still held by Dave, fisting in on itself, and leaving crescent shaped marks in my palm. I was acting as if I had never done this before, but there was honestly something about it being _his_ hand and not mine, like I had dreamt of so many times, that sent me over the edge, leaving me turned on so easily. Then he started moving again, and my breath hitched, his fingers wrapped around, going up slowly, down a little quicker, heat pooling in my stomach, and I moaned again, pressing against his chest, but trying to trust into his hand awkwardly. I wanted it faster, but all I was getting was teasing little movements. "Dave… Ngh… You asshole…"

A laugh, an honest-to-God laugh, was what I got in return, then a speed that surpassed the tease I had a few seconds prior, and I moaned again, a little louder, a lot more guttural than I meant. "That was hot."

I flushed, biting down on my lip. "Sh-Shut up…" I held back my voice, just to tease _him_ like he was me, only thing managing to escape was quiet whimpers. It took Dave a few strokes, but he finally realized it, and slowed again, leaving me at his God-awful mercy, only to have my hips buck a little. "Nn…"

His voice was casual, the only person I would expect to have such a steady and calm tone when he was giving a hand job to his boyfriend, but I could hear the darker, wanton in the background, something that stunned me for a moment. "Come on, Egbert…" He said, lips pressed against my neck. "I know how much you're liking this…" He took a chance at a nip, leaving another mark and making me whimper. He moved his hand down slowly, the moan gathering in my throat just as he reached the bottom. "So don't try to cover it up like you don't."

I gave up my attempts at teasing, letting out a throaty moan louder than the prior two, one that echoed off the walls and rebounding back to my ears, a tone that barely sounded like my voice. I could feel Dave's member beginning to harden underneath me, and I moved down, rubbing slowly over his crotch, almost smiling at the small moan that escaped his throat. Bingo.

The accomplishment didn't last long, as he moved me to the right, pinning me down to the bed, straddling me and kneeling above. "Ah-" I squeaked in surprise, staring at his glasses, the same ones I had bought him as they glowed softly, only allowing me a small definition of his facial features. He leaned down, crushing his lips into mine, not wasting anytime on running his tongue over my lips, pushing inside and running the appendage over the roof of my mouth, my teeth, my own tongue, leaving me breathless, lungs burning and face heated. The lack of A/C didn't help with the fire erupting in my body, causing me to become light-headed, mind indistinct, body absolutely sensitive to every touch, every little brush, the little breaths Dave was taking in from his nose. High alert; that's what I'd call it.

He brushed his hands under my shirt, pushing it up and breaking the kiss. "Sit up," he commanded in a voice husky and barely recognizable, but I did so, squeaking as he pulled my shirt up over my head, making my hair messy and causing my glasses to fall off onto my lap. I put them back on before he put a hand to my bare chest, pushing me back and kissing my skin gently, nipping hard enough to leave little red inflictions along my torso, running his tongue over them, almost in apology. I moaned softly, digging my hands into his hair, using the pillows behind me almost as leverage as he lowered down even further, leaving a trail.

"D-Dave?" I whispered out, almost surprised at how my own voice sounded, so small and confused, but overwhelmed with so much pleasure it was nearly unbelievable. Dave stopped, looking up, hands on my boxers, and face at my stomach. I knew his eyes were calculating and analyzing behind his shades, and I swallowed under the scrutiny. My voice caught as I opened my mouth.

Dave could see the hesitation in my eyes, the slight fear I had, but the want that almost covered it, and recognized it almost immediately. He stopped, just looking at me with shaded eyes, waiting for the okay, and I bit my lip, nodding softly, not wanting to chicken out on something as small as a blowjob, for Christ sakes. My blonde best friend ran his hands under my boxers, pulling them down past my thighs, to my ankles and tugging them off completely, throwing them to some random point in the room, and looking back at me. "Goddamn, Egbert…" He said, breathlessly, making me flush, the red in my cheeks rising in my chest, only encouraging Dave even more, if that was at all possible right now.

He ran his tongue down my stomach again, leaving a trail, and then coming to my member, taking an almost experimental lick, before taking it into his mouth, leaving me shuddering and repressing that primal urge to _moan. _I settled on tightening my fingers in Dave's hair, whimpering, mewling and gasping as he ran his tongue along the underside of the shaft, finally letting out a moan. "D-Dave… Ah…" I put a hand over my mouth, knowing that even if Bro wasn't home, that Dave still had neighbors on both sides of his apartment, and that the walls weren't exactly soundproof. Last thing Dave needed was some old lady next door to come over asking about the noise. Even someone as composed as him wouldn't be able to handle that situation with a straight face.

He seemed to have a knack for catching onto my sudden silence, and ran his teeth along the side, eliciting a loud gasp as I felt his lips turn up. Bastard. The heat in my stomach was nearly fire, and I could feel the pressure building up, only needing Dave's skill (_'Where had he learned this, anyway?_') for a little while longer. I tensed up, holding back that need to thrust into his mouth, and held still the best I could, my hand only gripping harder. "Dave… I…" I breathlessly spoke, mind a complete loss for words. "Oh god, Dave… I'm almost- nn- there…"

Then the asshole stopped, pulling back and leaving me shuddering from the loss of contact, pleasure and release, and I changed my mood from lost in ecstasy to agitation in less than a second. "What the hell?" I asked, the haze in my mind clearing, glaring at him from behind my glasses. Reality suddenly crashed in around me, reminding me the movie was still playing and that the A/C was broken, heat settling around us.

He just smirked, leaning over me to press our lips together, nothing more than that, then backed up to pull off his shirt, throwing it off somewhere I assumed to be with my boxers. With careful movements, he lowered down again, my legs going over his shoulders and he looked at me. I was confused for a moment, when it finally clicked in my head and I flushed all over again, ears hot and red, face burning at the thought, and I lowered my eyes to the bed sheets next to me, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. "It's going to hurt," he said, genuine sincerity in his voice and I glanced back at him. Unable to see his eyes put a damper on my mood, but the tone he had, one I had never heard before, was enough to balance it out, and I swallowed.

"I'll… I'll be okay…" I stuttered, nodding in assurance, even working a smile into the statement.

Dave nodded back in return. "There's a bottle in the table beside the bed. Can you get it out for me?"

I didn't want to think if he had planned this entire ordeal, or if he just simply kept a bottle of lube next to his bed all the time, so I did what was asked of me, obtaining the bottle and passing it to him. He uncapped it, pouring more than was needed onto his hand and looking up to me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, smiling again, feeling his finger brush up against my entrance, slick and cold. "Y-Yeah…" I told him, as he moved back up closer to my face, pushing the finger in.

Oh god, I froze, taken off guard, a whimper escaping my mouth as I pressed my forehead to his shoulder, eyes burning with tears. There was a dull throb of pain, something that probably would have been an unknown amount of times worse had it been unprepared, dry and Dave's cock, not his finger, but I honestly tried not to think about that. He didn't move, free hand on my shoulder blade, pressing and rubbing circles into my skin. "Nn…" I mumbled, barely intelligible. "Fuck…" We sat there, and after a while, it didn't feel so bad, and I didn't want it _still_, I wanted movement, and started trying to rock back on it.

Dave smirked, pulling the digit out and moving it back in, setting a slow pace at first, trying to help, but it was honestly making things worse. I was starting to pant, moaning softly, almost rocking back on his hand, face still buried in the crook of his neck, breath running down his shoulder. "Faster… dammit…" I told him, breathlessly, hearing his chuckle. He twisted his hand funny, causing the finger to follow suit, and I groaned, feeling another push inside. More friction, more heat, more pleasure and pain, and I was moaning even louder. "Fuck… Dave…!" He sped up, scissoring and stretching me, twisting and writhing inside, only increasing my sounds, my moans, pushing me closer to my breaking point and the edge. "F-Faster…!"

He pulled his fingers out, and moved back, my eyes watching him as he pulled his boxers down, revealing his own hardened member, a pang of anticipation hitting me. Dave reached over, groping around for the bottle of lube and squeezing some in his hand, calmly (even though I could see his hands shaking), and then rubbed up and down his own shaft, controlling his breathing. He brushed up against my entrance again, this time with his dick, and sent a smirk, grabbing my waist and slowly thrusting in.

I was at a loss for emotions, stuck between _ohgodthisfeelsamazing _and _this hurts like a bitch._ I wrapped my arms up under his, holding onto his shoulders, digging my nails into his skin, panting loudly in his ear. "Shit…. John…" he almost moaned, trying to control his breathing, holding onto sanity for my sake, even though I knew he was having a hard time with it. I left my mark into his shoulder before pushing him back, making him land below me, his face contorted into confusion. "What- John, what are you do-"

His sentence was cut short as I used my knees to rise up, letting the strength fall out of them, and impaling myself going back down. "Ah!" I screamed, arching my back, catching his terribly held back moan. I was panting, hands on Dave's chest, looking down at him as he tried to catch his breath, faring no better than I was. With my confidence boosted with that, I rose back up and went back down, setting a rather odd, and slow, pace, loving the friction of it all, and savoring every moan the managed to escape Dave's mouth. "Ah… Nn… O-Oh…" Picking up speed, I went a little lower, biting my lip, and-

"Ah! Dave!" I yelled, as he sat up, grabbing my waist and pushing me to lie on my back, hands gripping my thighs. Obviously he was fed up with that bullshit. He pulled out, thrusting back in, causing me to moan. "Dave…! Ah…!" The friction was amazing, feeling him go in and out, hands tight on my waist, breath in my ear, panting and moaning along with me. All of his other thrusts seemed shallow, but just as the thought crossed my mind, he plunged back in, deeper than before, hitting somewhere inside of me that caused stars in my eyes, my back arching and hips rolling back down to his, making him brush against it more. "Dave!"

"Hah…" He panted, making it a point to the spot every time, each thrust calculated and on target as I writhed beneath him, moans and screams almost matching those on the computer screen, the movie _now_ forgotten completely as he drove into me, pushing me into the bed, the springs creaking, heat generating in the already burning room, but the thought never crossed our minds. "This… This is hotter than I thought…"

I growled, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and running my nails down his back, leaving scratches from his shoulder blade to his rib cage, just as he dove in deeper, causing me to fall back. "F-Fuck…" I cursed, the white-hot heat in my stomach, the pressure too much to ignore, and, in a sudden burst of passion, I reached up, pulled the sunglasses off and threw them across the room, looking him straight into his eyes. They were blood red, haunting and sincere, but hurt and lost, the look he gave me sending me over the edge. "D-Dave… I'm going to…"

"Ngh… John…" He took a hand a started pumping my member again, timing it with his thrusts, causing my body to respond accordingly, my voice beginning to run raw, throat sore. "Shit…"

I put my arms around his neck, crushing our lips together as he made another thrust, only to break off. "D-Dave!" I yelled, feeling my release just on the edge, just a few more thrusts…

With one last skilled, expert thrust, my vision went white, and I let out the only word I could think of, the only thing in my mind at the time. "DAVE!" I screamed, in time with a similar yell with one in the movie, feeling my release cover our stomachs, him only a thrust behind, coming inside of me, riding out his orgasm. He collapsed against me, worn out and spent as the movie kept going. I panted, trying to catch my breath as he pulled out, falling next to me, letting me cuddle up next to him. "Holy…"

"Shit." He finished, breath just as shaky, heart thudding loud in his chest, entire body on fire, bringing my mind back to the A/C situation. An idea popped into my head, one I wasn't going to let pass me by, and I smiled.

"Hey, Dave…."

"Yeah?"

I looked up at him, blinking innocently. "It's hot. Let's take a cold shower together." I suggested, looking right into his eyes, no sunglasses to block me from them, smiling at him. "To cool off."

I could tell by the glimmer in his eyes that he was going to more than just shower with me, but I honestly didn't care at the moment- I felt like I was on top of the world, a more than content feeling in my stomach, even if my entire body was sore and my ass was more than just in pain. "Sure. Sounds like a plan."

He helped me up, and I looked over to where I had thrown the sunglasses. They were broken, the lens shattered and frames cracked, and I sent an apologetic look to him. "Sorry… I didn't mean to break them." He just smirked, taking me by the hands and leading me toward the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Bro leaned against his bedroom door, smirking at himself as he spun a screwdriver in between his fingers, tossing it up and catching it without hesitation. He waited, listening to the shower running in the bathroom, and then the sound of the AC kicking on and chuckled to himself as cooled air filled the room in an instant.

What an odd coincidence.


End file.
